


You Remind Me Of Someone

by aquabluejay



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Emu and Geiz are mentioned, M/M, Mostly just Sougo musing about Parad's similarities to his retainers, Tokusatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: Sougo thinks Parad reminds him of someone.





	You Remind Me Of Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief ficlet I dashed off a while ago on Tumblr and have revised a bit for AO3.

When Sougo first met Parad, at first he thought he was Emu's Gaiz.

It was partly the standing black collar that struck him. Also the fact that moments later Parad was throwing down with an Another Rider, shooting and slashing with his own version of a two moded, axe-styled weapon.

Once he gets to really see him with Emu for real though, Sougo realizes he isn't.

Parad is Emu's _Woz_.__

_ _Parad is tall and gestures expansively with his long arms, odd coat spreading around him. He comes and goes, (a little more ostentatiously than Sougo's own Woz usually tends to,) in flashes of pixels. Indeed it seems like all Emu has to do is say Parad's name and the Bugster is at his elbow._ _

_ _Parad practically fawns over Emu in his own way, and he's far more tactile in public than Woz has ever been. Sougo wonders briefly if the similarities extend to the bedroom. Do Parad and Emu get up to some of the same things he dreams he and his Woz will someday do behind closed doors? Just like Sougo's Woz, nearly all his skin is covered by his clothing, hiding any evidence that might be on display otherwise._ _

_ _Parad's eyes gleam and his smile is wide and childish yet familiar in it's direction. It is self satisfied for himself, and fiercely proud of Emu as they finish a battle together._ _

_ _Yes, Parad is certainly Emu's Woz._ _


End file.
